Duck, Duck, Goosed!
Golden egg |Enemies = Pixies Bandits |Cutoff_quest = Tesham Mutna}} Duck, Duck, Goosed! is a secondary quest in the . It can be obtained in the Land of a Thousand Fables from the notice board near the girl who sells flint. : Contract: Loosey this Goosey! : Residents of the fabled land, : Somebody's after me. Ever since I moved here from the Castle in the Clouds, I feel like I'm being watched. Help me before it's too late! : ''-Balbina the Goose, known as the Goose that Lays Golden Eggs'' : PS. I know Joss says it's him, but it's not. Walkthrough Once you picked up the notice, head to the marker location, a small hut to the south, near the Vizima Dragon. Examine the feathers right in front of the hut and follow them, where you might get attacked by a group of pixies as you enter the woods. After a small trek, Syanna will spot Redbeard's camp. Jump in and take them out, then loot Redbeard's body for the cage key and release Balbina. Grateful, she lays a golden egg for Geralt and ends the quest. Journal entry : The denizens of the Land of a Thousand Fables had problems, just like you or I... Balbina the Goose, for example, had the disturbing impression someone was watching her, with the intent of causing her harm – she had thus posted a notice on the fable world's notice board. The golden egg laying bird was lucky a witcher happened to appear in the area shortly afterwards. Since time in this strange realm flowed differently, Geralt could take on this unusual contract with a clear conscience, knowing his urgent matters in Toussaint could wait. : While traversing the Land of a Thousand Fables, Geralt came across an abandoned little home. All around it lay plucked out goose feathers, suggesting there had been some kind of struggle, perhaps resulting in an abduction. The witcher being a witcher, he decided to investigate just what had happened. : The goose had indeed been kidnapped. The evildoer was a bandit named Redbeard, who had planned to force the poor bird to lay eggs made of precious metals for his profit. Geralt foiled this scheme through deft work with his blade – his usual method. Then he needed merely find the key to the cage and free the captured fowl. : The goose rewarded Geralt's efforts by laying a golden egg for him. What Geralt did with that egg, I unfortunately do not know... Objectives * Go to the home of Balbina the Goose. * Use your Witcher Senses to find the goose. * Follow the tracks. * Defeat Redbeard and his bandits. * Use your Witcher Senses to find the key to the cage. * Let the goose out of the cage. Notes * Eating the golden egg grants one ability point. The golden egg will disappear upon leaving the Land of a Thousand Fables so make sure to use it before you leave. Category:Blood and Wine quests